Orlais
} |name= Orlais |icon= Map_of_Orlais.jpg |image = Map_of_Orlais.jpg |type = Nation |location = Thedas |px = 270px |appearances = Referenced in Dragon Age: Origins }} Orlais, or the Orlesian Empire, is one of the most powerful nations in Thedas. Val Royeaux is the capital of Orlais, and home to the Chantry. Orlais is ruled by Empress Celene I. Amongst its previous rulers were Emperor Reville and Emperor Florian. It was founded by Emperor Kordillus Drakon, the man who established the Chantry. Orlais conquered Ferelden in 8:44 Blessed, but was expelled around the beginning of the Dragon Age by King Maric Theirin. Culture and Society The current Empress has led a resurgence in Imperial prestige with her focus on art and education. She has also given prominent Orlesian thinkers positions at court. In imitation of their Empress, the general aristocracy has also begun to promote scholarship and the arts, leading to a cultural renaissance of sorts. Orlesian culture is contrasted to the "rugged" and "practical" tastes of Ferelden. It would be characterized as "refined", "courtly" or "sophisticated", consisting of elegant furniture and fragrant perfumes. Aristocratic society is vicious and marked by fawning envy to the powerful. Orlesian Nobles often entertain bards in their courts despite their roles as spies, assassins and saboteurs for their employers (usually other nobles). Nobles welcome such entertainers with full knowledge that any could be a bard; the thrill of outwitting a spy is a notion the Orlesian aristocracy can hardly resist. Meghren during The Stolen Throne was known to import many of his Orlesian tastes, such as masks in the royal courts or Orlesian furniture. Politics In Orlais, land is owned exclusively by the aristocracy. Power rests solely in the Emperor as in many monarchies in Thedas where power descends from the throne, unlike Ferelden whose power derives from the support of freeholders. The chevaliers are knights with both power and responsibility. They are honored by many and are considered amongst the best of all soldiers but they also have unlimited rights when it comes to handling the peasantry; a cause of many conflicts. Geography Cities *Val Royeaux - Capital *Montsimmard *Val Chevin *Val Foret *Val Firmin *Montfort *Arlesans *Ghislain *Churneau *Lydes *Verchiel *Halamshiral *Mont-de-grace *Jader - Nearest major Orlesian city to Ferelden Notable Orlesians *Leliana *Marjolaine *Empress Celene I *Riordan *Arlessa Isolde *The Warden-Commander in Awakening (new character) *Baroness Trivia *Orlais is loosely based on the real-world nation of France. More closely, however, it is a likely evocative of Norman England, given its occupation of Ferelden, a country inspired by Saxon England, just as the historical Normans conquered the Saxons during 1066. It is also interesting note that Orlesian toponyms include French words, such as the ancient val meaning "valley", mont, meaning "mount", and so on. Moreover, Orlesian characters speak with French accent, and their knights are referred to as chevaliers. *Orlais was once called Arles. The name was changed because Arles is a real town in France.Choose Language | BioWare Social Network *Leliana is culturally Orlesian. She often remarks of the fashionable shoes of Orlais compared to the rugged boots of Ferelden. *In the expansion pack Awakening, if the player chooses not to import a previous Warden character, they have the option to play as a new Grey Warden character from Orlais, starting at level 18. References Category:Locations * Category:Nations